1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to threaded caps which are threadably engaged with threaded containers, most particularly plastic beverage containers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a threaded bottle cap having single faced tabs on opposing sides thereof for providing a finger/thumb abutment in the screw-off direction of rotation as an aid to removal of the cap from the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Threaded bottle caps which are threadably interfaced with the opening of a container have become very popular because the container can be opened without the necessity of a bottle opener and because the container may be resealed merely by threading the cap back onto the container. In the case of beverage containers, the threaded caps therefor have a relatively small diameter to properly fit onto the relatively small diameter container opening, wherein the opening diameter is small because of the container's rather small cross-sectioned neck. As a consequence, a user may have trouble unscrewing a factory closed container or one where the cap was screwed on tightly because the circumference of the cap is too small to get a good hand grip on it. Even when the cap is provided with longitudinal knurling, frequently a user will still find it hard to get a good enough grip to unscrew the cap from the container without considerable effort.
Therefore, it would be very advantageous if it could be possible to provide some sort of tabs on a threaded cap which would serve as an aid to unscrew it from a container. Further still, it would be even more advantageous if somehow a tabbed cap would serve as an aid to unthreading, but not serve to aid to threading, so that a person could not accidentally thread the cap back onto the container with too much force.